Sakura's Desire
by Red-Fiction
Summary: Sakura pisses off Naruto just before they are supposed to do a demonstration at the ninja academy. Naruto does not show up, and then leaves on a B ranked mission with Sasuke. Then, it hits Sakura, she really misses Naruto! Note: Chapter 2 up!
1. Sakura's Demonstration

Sakura's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in it!

**To find you must lose**

Sakura had been in deep love with Sasuke ever since she met him. No other man seemed worthy of her love. This gained Sasuke lots of enemy's over the years since Sakura was a very attractive girl to other boys. Sasuke had never loved Sakura. He found her very annoying and pushy. Sasuke hated all the girls because they were all too pushy. None were strong at all for they all wasted their time flirting with him. Sasuke did not want love; all he wanted was an enemy worthy in battle. And he could find one now that he had obtained the rank of chunin, along with the rest of his cell.

Sasuke was never around; he was always out on a C rank mission. Naruto was around most of the time, but he went on a fair share of C ranked missions. Sakura was always around because she rarely left Kohona. Even though she was a chunin, she just did not feel strong enough. The reason she got to where she was today was because of Sasuke and Naruto. And now that she was on her own, she felt weaker than ever. Naruto would occasionally offer to take her on a mission but she only accepted twice. She wanted to go on a mission with Sasuke but he wanted nothing to do with anyone anymore. He was purposely isolating himself from basically all of Kohona.

Sakura walked slowly over to Lord Hokage. She decided that she would go on a mission for once. Hokage smiled as she approached him.

"Ah, good to see you around Sakura. How may I help you?" said Hokage cheerfully. He was happy to see Sakura here, because she did not usually go on missions with out a partner. Sakura stood and thought for a few seconds. She started to feel nervous about going solo on a mission.

"Uh, hi. What kinds of C ranked missions do you have?" Sakura asked nervously. She was afraid Hokage would assign her to a mission that would be far too hard for her. Hokage however could see that she was very nervous, so he looked for something that did not involve much fighting. He scanned down his scroll filled with many different types of C rank missions until he found the perfect one for Sakura.

"Aha! I think this one will suit you very well! Do you remember seeing a demonstration back when you were in the ninja academy?" asked Hokage. He was quite certain that she did remember. And Sakura did remember it, like it was yesterday. She remembered being so enlightened by the demonstrator's techniques and skills!

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday!" replied Sakura. She had a good feeling about this. Hokage smiled happily.

"Then how would you like to be one of those demonstrators? You specialize in chakra use, and that's the kind of ninja we need!" said Hokage. He knew that Sakura would accept, her facial expression said so. Sakura was overjoyed and relieved at the same time.

"I would love to!" said Sakura in a excited tone. She had always enjoyed teaching younger kids stuff about chakra. Hokage smiled again, he was happy that Sakura was taking interest in teaching others. The things she usually took interest in were: Sasuke, Sasuke and Sasuke.

"Very good, be at the ninja academy at by twelve tomorrow. There is nothing that you need to bring," said Hokage. Sakura nodded then said goodbye to Lord Hokage. She began to leave the room when Sasuke strode in his usual way into the room. He noticed Sakura but he pretended that she was not there. The last thing he wanted right now was Sakura following him on his mission. To his surprise, Sakura said nothing to him. She just looked at him in a dazed manner. He had succeeded in detaching Sakura from him. Sakura decided to leave; Sasuke did not look like he wanted to talk to anyone at the moment. For the rest of the day Sakura wandered aimlessly around Kohona, thinking about her mission tomorrow. She was in such a trance that she could not hear what some kid was warning her about. Then she realized what the kid was warning her about. Sakura walked into a tree, and then fell over backwards. She lied on the ground for a few seconds before standing up.

"Your bright," said Naruto, startling Sakura. Naruto had just gotten back from his latest mission. He was happy to see Sakura not following Sasuke around but he was a bit confused. Why the hell did Sakura just walk into a tree? Weren't chunin were supposed to be intelligent? "Are you on drugs or something?" Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Oh, hi Naruto," said Sakura, a bit embarrassed. She had not noticed him standing there. His facial expression said: you are the most stupid chunin I have ever met. Sakura knew she had better explain to Naruto why she just walked into a tree. "I was in a daze, I am going to do a demonstration at the ninja academy tomorrow. I have been on cloud nine ever since!"

"Hey, I am also doing a demonstration at the ninja academy tomorrow! What a coincidence!" said Naruto. Sakura froze up once he finished. She really had to do a demonstration with Naruto? No way! This was terrible; Naruto would probably make a fool out of both of them. He was the worst role model ever! Sakura though he should get a certificate saying so too!

"Oh, that's great Naruto. I think I am going to go home and eat dinner, it was nice chatting with you!" lied Sakura, feeling the need to escape. She needed to think, alone. Her sail on cloud nine was over with, thanks to Naruto's wonderful news.

"But Sakura! Its three thirty in the afternoon! I have not even had lunch yet!" called Naruto. Sakura ignored him because she felt the need to get home. She began to run away from Naruto as fast as she could. Once Naruto was far behind her, Sakura stopped to catch her breath. It was then that the thought crossed her mind. Why the hell am I running from Naruto? Why is this so upsetting? Those thoughts knocked some sense into Sakura. There was no reason to run from Naruto. Sakura decided that she was not going to let Naruto spoil the demonstration. After all, he was a chunin and had matured greatly since they first met. Now, Sakura had gained the confidence that Naruto would do fine at the demonstration. This put her back on cloud nine, and then she continued to wander Kohona aimlessly.

The next day, Sakura awoke at seven thirty AM then ate breakfast. She was utterly psyched about doing her mission today. The thought of Naruto ruining her mission for her had gone away completely. In fact, she had not thought about Naruto at all that morning. After she had eaten breakfast, she left her house. She took a walk around Kohona; she wanted to be in shape for her big demonstration. After one hour of wandering Kohona, she grew bored of walking. She sat down a bench to rest her legs. Three and a half hours left until her demonstration. Nothing seemed appealing at the moment. Sakura tried thinking about Sasuke, which usually could keep her mind occupied for a few hours but not today. She just could not take her mind of her demonstration. Just when Sakura thought things could not get worse, she saw Naruto walking towards her. He looked mad, probably because Sakura ditched him yesterday. Sakura knew she would have to face him at one point during the day, and it was not going to be easy.

"Why the hell did you ditch me yesterday? You got something to say?" Naruto said madly. He was really pissed off. Sakura had no idea what to say, if she did not say anything Naruto would get even madder! But if she said she thought he would mess up the demonstration he might hate Sakura for the rest of her life!

"Um, I realized my mom had told me to be home at three so I needed to get home really fast!" lied Sakura. Naruto would most likely buy it, he was not all that bright. She felt a little remorseful for lying to Naruto, but it was for his own good.

"You lie Sakura! You said you were going home for dinner! And it was three thirty in the afternoon!" countered Naruto. Sakura now realized that she was in even deeper shit than she thought. Naruto was not going to leave her alone until he got a straightforward answer. "So? I know you have something to say to me! But you're just to chicken to say it! A real chunin faces their problems, and does not lie there way out of things!"

"Ok," Sakura was going to tell the truth no matter what the consequences would be! "I thought for a few minutes that you were going to totally mess up the demonstration. I ran away because I needed some time to think about things alone. After I ran away I stopped and realized that you have matured a lot since I first met you," Sakura blurted it all out. Naruto looked at her skeptically.

"I am glad you have faith in me. I am a chunin for gods sakes!" said Naruto. Sakura had half expected a reaction like this from Naruto because it was in his nature. She could not say that she wanted him to be like this. Sakura always thought Naruto overreacted to lots of things, however almost anyone would be offended by what Sakura had done to Naruto. "I thought you were different" Naruto seemed almost heartbroken. All his life people had assumed him much less reliable than he really was. However Sakura was unaware of this, she was to busy flirting with Sasuke.

"Hey, didn't I say that I realized that you have matured a lot since we first met?" Sakura protested. She wanted Naruto to have at least some trust in her. Naruto looked at Sakura in a way that said: you are such a liar. Sakura hated that look. Her mom and dad both gave her that look when she told them about going to the land of mist and fighting Zazuba. "You can trust me"

"Liar! You made that up off the top of your head you backstabbing bitch!" Naruto yelled. Sakura thought Naruto was overreacting a bit, but he had a right not to trust her. She thought that he had crossed a line by calling her a backstabbing bitch. "Admit it! You're a worthless lying loser of a chunin!" now Naruto had definitely crossed a line. Sakura's story may have been that believable but Naruto was taking this way to seriously.

"Naruto I think you crossed a line! You may have the right to think that I am a liar but you don't have the right to call me worthless, a bitch and a loser of a chunin!" Sakura yelled. She was seriously pissed now. Naruto shot her a mean glare then walked away. The argument had lasted half an hour, and Sakura was glad it was over. Now she knew for sure her demonstration was going to suck big time! With Naruto exceedingly pissed at her she knew he was going to do something to her.

The three-hour wait was over, and Sakura was afraid of what was going to happen at the ninja academy. She arrived at eleven fifty, and was greeted by Iruka. He was happy to see that Sakura was a chunin and was here to help with the demonstration. Sakura asked if Naruto had arrived, and Iruka answered no. Iruka brought Sakura to the front of the classroom and introduced her to the class. The class was all over the place; kids were talking to and beating on each other. Iruka had to yell a few times to get their attention. He explained to the class about what the demonstration was about. Iruka asked Sakura to perform some signs and use some techniques while he explained how they worked. They repeated that for the rest of the demonstration, which lasted one hour. It worried both Iruka and Sakura that Naruto never showed up. Sakura knew it was because of her. After the demonstration was over Sakura wandered around Kohona hoping that she would run into Naruto.

Sakura had been wandering for two hours when she finally decided to give up. Naruto was probably hiding from her. Sakura felt a little guilty, until she remembered how cruel he was to her. She should be the one hiding from him, considering how hurtful he was to her. The thought finally hit her; maybe Naruto was being so mean because he wanted to hide how hurt he was on the inside. It made sense because Naruto had done it before. Now Sakura felt a little guiltier. She decided to go see Lord Hokage to see if he knew where Naruto was.

"Ah Sakura, how was the demonstration today?" Hokage asked. He was very happy that Sakura had returned hopefully to do another mission. However when she got closer to him he doubted she wanted to do another mission. She looked like she had just committed a murder and was confessing to the cops. "What is wrong Sakura?"

"Naruto was supposed to be at the demonstration today right?" asked Sakura. Hokage shook his head. "Yeah well, he was not there today and I think it is my fault that he was not there," said Sakura. Hokage raised one eyebrow at Sakura. He wondered how Sakura could have done that because Naruto almost never backs down! Just before Sakura spoke again, Rock Lee entered the room. He saw Sakura and immediately blushed. "Lee! Have you seen Naruto lately?"

"I think he went with Sasuke on a mission," said Lee. He was disappointed that Sakura was looking for Naruto. Hokage looked at a scroll that kept records of what mission's people were on. Sasuke was on a B ranked mission to assassinate two rogue journeymen ninja off the coast of Oto.

"Well he wont be back for a while," said Hokage. Everyone in the room, even Lee found it weird that Sasuke would go on a mission with Naruto of all people. This was very peculiar and mysterious. "They both went to assassinate two rogue mercenary's of f the coast of Oto, the village hidden in sound," these words shocked Sakura. She knew right away that they were on a B ranked mission. All of the sudden Sakura felt something she had never felt before. She was becoming exceedingly afraid that Naruto might die, but she was more afraid that she might lose him!


	2. Sasuke's Day

Sakura's Desire

A/N: This chapter focuses on a day in the life of Sasuke. Therefore there is no romance, but there is action.

**Sasuke's Day**

Sasuke awoke at about six thirty am to do his training. He rolled out of bed then went to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast, Sasuke took a jog around Kohona to get loose. When he arrived back at his house it was about seven fifty. He planned to go on a B ranked mission sometime after lunch. In the mean time he planned to train his ass off. Sasuke went inside his house and began to practice his physical strength on a sandbag dummy. After this he went outside again, he always kept himself busy. In the distance, he could see Rock Lee walking towards him. What did he want? Was there going to be a fight? Sasuke did not want to wear himself out because of his mission later. He decided to avoid a fight with Lee.

"Hey Sasuke," said Rock Lee with a semi sinister grin on his face. "I just got back from a B ranked mission," Sasuke was not liking the grin on Lee's face. "There wicked fun! You should try one," what was Lee trying to pull with this? Is he trying to provoke me, thought Sasuke? "However, they are also wicked hard! If you decide to go on one, you should defiantly bring a friend," Lee was defiantly trying to pull something. "I suggest you go with Naruto, he has gotten pretty good,"

"There is almost no way I would go on a mission with that dunce! He has way to much confidence in him self," Sasuke yelled at Lee. Why the hell would Lee bring this up? It is obvious that he is trying to get rid of me but, why Naruto?

"I don't see why not? He has improved a lot. You would be surprised, his skills may even match yours," Lee was pushing it way to hard. Sasuke took this as an insult; Naruto would never be as strong as him! Naruto is a dunce and I am an intellect, thought Sasuke.

"You're pushing it Lee," Sasuke was getting real pissed. The urge to fight was steadily growing inside him. It was becoming hard to control. "Don't forget, I harness the famous sharigan mirror wheel eye!" Lee smiled.

"Then why don't you fight him? Prove your strength in battle," Lee finally realized how pissed Sasuke was. Sasuke was pissed off enough to walk over to Lee and rip his heart out and eat it. Lee smirked, but to his surprise that was a bad idea. Sasuke had noticed the surprise in Lee's eyes, and identified that Lee had just figured out how bad he loathed him. The smirk was just enough to throw Sasuke over the edge. Sasuke was just about to send Lee flying with a kick when someone kicked him across the face.

"Lee?" shuddered Sasuke as he fell to the ground. It sent chills down Sasuke's spine when he saw that Naruto had just gotten under his guard and kicked him across the face. This brought yet another smirk to Lee's face. "No way, it could not be!"

"A responsible chunin does not pick a fight," said Naruto nonchalantly. "Especially one who is older than the one he is provoking," these words surprised Sasuke. Naruto was actually on Sasuke's side. He actually thought about the situation and made a reasonable decision. But what's more of a surprise is that he kicked me. Lee was right because Naruto is better.

"How in the hell did you get under my guard?" Sasuke said in shock. Naruto smirked at Sasuke. He liked the fact that Sasuke was on the ground in shock. This was what Naruto had always wanted, Sasuke to get a good old beating to put him in place.

"You were focusing on Lee, you had no idea I was sneaking up on you. And you are the one who is always acting so superior because of your copycat eye!" Said Naruto as he soaked up the moment. He was never ever going to let Sasuke forget about this. Sasuke grunted in dismay. To spite the fact that Naruto was totally right, he was unhappy with his boasting.

"Humph, so you have gotten a bit better. But you caught me off guard. Lets see how good you are in true combat!" Challenged Sasuke. He was curious about how good Naruto had gotten over the months. Naruto too was ready to see how well he could fight Sasuke. This is my day, the day that I obliterate Sasuke! Thought Naruto.

"I accept your challenge Sasuke. The day of your defeat has come, prepare your self Sasuke!" Called Naruto. Sasuke did not approve of Naruto's boasting again. However he decided to punish him in the mist of battle.

"Ha, I hardly believe that you have improved in anything except your stealth! You're still a dunce, and you always will be!" said Sasuke in response to Naruto. He was ready for a lengthy battle, but he did not think this fight would last that long at all. Naruto on the other hand, had total confidence in himself to defeat Sasuke. Rock Lee, who was standing next to Naruto and Sasuke who were standing face to face, smirked because his plan had succeeded. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto to fight so that Sasuke would recognize Naruto's strength and go on a B ranked mission with him. Then Sakura would be completely open for him!

"Don't underestimate me, I am a chunin just like you! I worked long and hard for it too!" Said Naruto in defense. Sasuke smirked, then dashed for Naruto with a kunai knife in both of his hands. Naruto too smirked then through two shuriken over Sasuke's head.

"Nice aim dunce!" Sasuke taunted as he slashed at Naruto, who moved to the side, avoiding the attack. The two shuriken turned out to be doppelgangers that both kicked Sasuke in the back of the head forcefully. Sasuke flew forward a few feet and landed flat on his face. He looked up at Naruto, who was laughing at him. "So you have improved," Sasuke grunted.

"Ha! You say you're the best but your not! That was probably one of my worst techniques but you still fell for it!" Naruto boasted. This was proving to Naruto's best day ever, and Sasuke's worst day ever. It was then, while Sasuke's face was planted in the gravel, that Naruto _had_ gotten better, a lot better. He put on a smile; Sasuke had finally found a worthy opponent.

"Well Naruto, it seems Rock Lee was right, you have improve quite a bit. However, I do not wish to go on a B ranked mission with you Naruto," Sasuke said to Naruto. Sasuke heaved himself up and face Rock Lee. "What ever the hell you trying to pull Lee, you failed at it!" Lee dipped his head. Sasuke was right because his plan did failed. But this was only the first plan he had attempted. He had many more up his sleeve, for he longed for Sakura's heart. No one was going to stand in between him and her. Rock Lee smiled sinisterly.

"I was not trying to pull anything. I was just looking out for the both of you, like a responsible chunin!" Rock Lee said in a mean voice. Both Sasuke and Naruto did not believe Lee one bit. He was probably the worst liar in Kohona. Without anymore talk Rock Lee disappeared. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then walked away. Sasuke wiped off his face then began to think. Maybe I should go on a B ranked mission by myself, thought Sasuke. He then set off to find lord Hokage.

Sasuke walked over to Lord Hokage who was sitting down in a room talking to Sakura. Oh boy, thought Sasuke. I am going to have to go through this again! He continued walking towards Hokage and to his surprise; she did not say a word. Instead she just watched him walk up to lord Hokage and begin to talk to him.

"I am looking for a challenging B ranked mission," said Sasuke. Hokage knew Sasuke, therefore knew that he wanted a mission that involved fighting strong people. However Sasuke did not know that Hokage knew that was what he wanted. He feared that Hokage would assign him the easiest mission he could find.

"Ah, I see," Hokage began to skim through his scroll full of mission. "Here we go. Sasuke, your mission is to go find and kill two rogue ninja on the outskirts of Oto. You will know them when you see them," Sasuke was relieved that Hokage did not assign him to a wiener mission. He nodded to Hokage; this was going to be loads of fun! Sasuke turned around, and noticed that Sakura was gone. He shrugged, and then left the room.

A few hours later, Sasuke was wandering around Kohona. He was planning to leave tonight at about six. In the distance, he saw a kid walking in a very angry way towards him. The kid turned out to be Naruto, who looked like he wanted to kill Sasuke this very instant. Once Naruto was face to face with Sasuke he stopped walking.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a bitter voice. Naruto looked like Sasuke's words made him even angrier. This confused Sasuke because if anything he should be furious at Naruto for giving him a "make over".

"Sakura thinks I am a unreliable loser of a ninja! I don't want to hang around here anymore!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke could tell where this was going. "I need to get out of here for a long time. You would not happen to be going on any mission I could tag along on would you?" Naruto calmed down a bit. Sasuke thought for a minute. Naruto's skills matched his, and he may need a little help if he was going to take on two rogue ninja.

"Yes in fact, I am about to leave on a B ranked mission to the outskirts of Oto to assassinate two rogue ninja," Said Sasuke. Naruto's face seemed to lose most of its fury. Sasuke decided that he would let Rock Lee win this time. "And you can come," Naruto's face lit up with excitement after hearing those words. He immediately snapped out of his depression and thanked Sasuke. And Rock Lee, who was hiding behind a near by tree began to laugh.

"Now who's plan failed?"


	3. Freedom, Fear and Stupidity

Sakura's Desire

A/N: Okay, we are back to the normal romance theme. I hope these three chapters are all enjoyable for every Naruto fan out there! I would like to thank all the awesome people who have reviewed my story.

Another Notice: I have constructed my own characters and placed them in this story.

**Wishing For A Broken Heart**

Takahashi sat down on a dry, tan straw chair with a long sigh. The straw made a loud squeaky noise that Takahashi dreaded each time he came to rest on it. In hardly any time at all, Takahashi expected Drake to below his name then call out an order. Takahashi owed a lot to Drake, and Drake would not let him forget about it! Drake always kept Takahashi busy, and because of this Takahashi had zero social life. Some days, within the times when Drake was sleeping or showering, Takahashi would go outside and watch random kids talk to each other. Takahashi felt like Drake was suffocating him from the world. Both Takahashi and Drake were as old as Rock Lee, and possibly as strong as him!

"Damn it Takahashi where is my breakfast! You better not be looking at females again! They take your mind off the important things in life! Which is me!" bellowed Drake, who was lazily lying in bed. To spite Drake's orders, Takahashi was looking at a girl. All he knew about her was that her name was Sakura, and he longed to meet and learn more about her. Everyday he would watch her wander the streets of Kohona, but Drake would always beckon him to his aid for some idiotic reason. "I said where is my damn breakfast Takahashi!"

"It's coming Drake!" sighed Takahashi as he walked away from the window. He grabbed a tray that held: a bowl of cereal with milk, a tall glass of orange juice, a piece of toast and an apple. Takahashi slowly walked into Drakes bedroom and placed the breakfast tray on Drakes nightstand. Drake watched him with a scowl as he walked out of the room. Takahashi felt like he could not take it anymore! He thought that by now he had over paid off his debt to Drake. Takahashi stormed through then out of Drakes home. He was almost blowing steam out of his ears. Once Takahashi was outside, he felt a breeze of freedom sweep over him. For once in his life he felt free from Drakes vice grip on him. It was then that Takahashi saw Sakura power walking across the streets. Behind her, Rock Lee was following her at a slower pace. He seemed to want her to slow down. Takahashi knew in a second that meeting Sakura was going to be harder than he expected.

"Hey Takahashi! You finally rebelled against that loser Drake!" Called Rock Lee in a happy voice. Lee and Takahashi had known each other since they were five. But ever since Drake came along, Takahashi was not allowed to see any other human beings.

"And I have never felt so damn free! To think that all I needed to do to get all this was to ditch Drake!" Said Takahashi in a triumphant voice. He was on cloud nine! Only Drake himself could chain down Takahashi's spirits! "This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Not anymore you spoiled shit!" said Drake, who had been watching Takahashi for quite some time. Takahashi's temperature dropped to arctic. Drake was stronger than he was, especially in one on one battle. Takahashi's spirits fell rapidly onto the cold harsh ground. "Now get back inside! I have told you time and time again not to stare at females!"

"Hold the phone Drake, your being unreasonable here. If you want someone to serve you constantly then you have to at least give him or her a break! This has been going on for years!" Said Rock Lee, coming to Takahashi's defense.

"Yeah! You treat me like dirt even though I am doing all of your work and more! I think I deserve some time to do as I please!" Takahashi said to Drake. Lee, who felt some obligation to set Drake straight, tread slowly up to Drake.

"True shinobi don't depend on other shinobi to do their work. I can see you have a hitai ate headband, do you know what that says? That marks you as an adult; it marks your responsibility for the protection of those in need. By saving Takahashi's life you did what you were supposed to do, and you should not ask for anything more than a "thank you" in return!" Said Rock Lee. Drake did not listen to Lee at all, but Takahashi sure did. He was still staring at Lee in awe because Lee had just saved his ass.

"Yeah whatever. Now get your ass cleaning Takahashi!" Ordered Drake. Rock Lee realized that Drake had paid no attention what so ever to his speech. Lee decided his next action was going to be for the best, he ran behind Drake and ripped his hitai ate headband from his forehead.

"You do not deserve this Drake! You do not deserve this one bit!" Rock Lee said in a harsh and unforgiving tone. Drake froze because no one had ever dared mess with him. But Rock Lee had guts, and he did not look like he was going to give the hitai ate headband back.

"I wont forget this dirt bags! I hope you both burn in hell! And I also hope your Sakura dies a horrible and painful death!" Drake yelled at mostly Takahashi. Rock Lee looked perplexed because he did not know why Drake would want Sakura dead.

"What did he mean by and I also hope Sakura dies a horrible and painful death? Does he even know Sakura? Do you know Sakura?" Questioned Rock Lee, who was now very curious about Drake. Takahashi bit his tongue because he had a feeling that Lee liked Sakura too!

"Well, no. I talked to her once and Drake thought there was some sort of relationship going on so now he always threatens to hurt her," Lied Takahashi. He thought it was pretty believable, and so did Lee. Takahashi felt very relieved because for a second there he thought he might lose his childhood friend Rock Lee!

"I am sorry that I can't talk longer Takahashi, but I have to go train. I will see you later!" said Lee. Takahashi waved goodbye as Lee sped off into the distance. Now Takahashi was free to do what ever he pleased. He decided to find his old friend Kiba and see what he was up to.

Takahashi found Kiba in his backyard throwing shuriken at a target. Kiba had great aim, he could no longer get even close to the bulls eye. Takahashi waited until Kiba was out of shuriken to throw to call out his name.

"Hey Kiba!" Called out Takahashi. Kiba turned around and spotted Takahashi peering over his fence. "Its me Takahashi!" Kiba put on a smile as he recognized his old friend Takahashi. He walked over to the fence door and let Takahashi into his back yard.

"Hey Takahashi! Long time no see eh?" Kiba said to Takahashi in a happy and welcoming voice. Takahashi got a better look at the backyard as he walked in. It looked pretty good; the grass was fresh green and no Akamaru land mines in sight! "I have been practicing pretty hard! What do you think of my shuriken skills? Pretty good eh?"

"Pretty good Kiba. Say, where is Akamaru?" Asked Takahashi. Indeed, Akamaru was not perched on Kiba's head like usual. But, when Akamaru heard his name he came jetting out of the doggy door and started barking at Takahashi like a vicious attack dog. However, Takahashi was not at all afraid of Akamaru, for he knew that Akamaru could not do shit to him.

Sakura wandered the streets in a sort of depressed way. She had come to the conclusion that she really missed Naruto. Out of the blue came these never before seen emotions for Naruto and she did not know what to make of them! They confused her and made her miserable. She longed for Naruto's return even though he left just yesterday. The time was six thirty in the morning, and she had gotten up at six. It had only been half an hour but it felt like forever. Sakura felt like she was ready to explode.

At about seven ten, Sakura spotted Hinata in the distance. Sakura felt relieved that she had someone to socialize with. But Hinata did not look like she was in a talking mood. She looked worried, anxious, frantic and scared all at the same time. She kept turning her head and looking in a different direction.

"What's up Hinata?" asked Sakura. Hinata jumped at Sakura's words as if she did not notice her. She looked relieved when she saw it was just Sakura, and just that perplexed Sakura. "What's wrong? Are you running from some one?"

"No, I am looking for Kiba! He said he would meet me at our training ground but he never showed up!" whimpered Hinata. Sakura was surprised that Hinata would go for Kiba over Shino; she always seemed to like Shino more. And most of all Shino would respect Hinata's fragile heart unlike Kiba who is probably still talking to Takahashi.

"Oh, that sucks. In fact, I am waiting for someone too! Except we were not scheduled to meet with each other!" Said Sakura, trying to comfort Hinata. She felt bad for Hinata, for she felt the same way, waiting for someone you love. Except in Sakura's case, the one she loved could be dead or just never return.

"Who is it Sakura? Is it Sasuke?" Hinata asked gently. Sakura gulped because she had just forgotten that Hinata like Naruto also. But then she remembered that Hinata was going out with Kiba, and probably would not care too much.

"Yeah, its Sasuke. I just can't take my mind off of him," lied Sakura. She just could not bring herself to say it to Hinata's face. What if she still liked him? Then Sakura would lose one of her only friends. And plus, she had always been mean to Naruto. For her own sake she just could not say it.

"Everyone likes Sasuke. That's why I did not. I like a more unique boy, like Naruto and Kiba," said Hinata. Boy was Sakura lucky. She was right; Hinata still had feelings for Naruto. Sakura thanked herself for lying to Hinata. Although it did make Sakura feel a bit guilty, but it was for Hinata's own good.

Tenten sighed as Rock Lee stared blankly at Sakura from a top of a tree. She felt like throwing a kunai knife at him to get him down from there, but nothing could tear his eyes away from Sakura! Tenten rolled her eyes then said:

"Get down from there Lee you stalker! Why don't you go find some one your own age!" Tenten was hinting to Lee that she wanted to go out with him, but Lee was too dense and engulfed in watching Sakura that he did not listen to her.

"Hey! Girls like older men who can beat up people they don't like!" Said Lee without taking his eyes off of Sakura. Tenten rolled her eyes. What Lee had said was partially true because girls did like older men. But the part about men who could beat up people they did not like was a bit iffy.

"Lee, get down from there. If you really like her why don't you go talk to her? Maybe instead of ogling her you could actually bond with her," suggested Tenten. It made her mad that Lee was falling for a young and weak girl rather than her, a strong girl who was his age.

"But she already told me she did not like me! I guess my face is just too beautiful for her," said Lee who still had yet to take his eyes off of Sakura. One thing Tenten hated about Lee was that he and master Gai thought way too much of him!

"Then give it up already! If she does not like you then she does not like you!" yelled Tenten, knowing that Lee would never listen. She did not even know why she bothered to attempt communication with Lee while he was staring at Sakura.

"No! I shall never give up on Sakura! I will always feel the way I do for her! She is the love of my life!" Called out Lee. Tenten slapped herself in the face. Lee yelled it so loud that Sakura probably heard him and now thinks he is a blundering idiot. Tenten did not hate Sakura for that was not like Tenten. Instead she just wished that Lee would stop being such a fool and go out with her. She thought it was stupid to hate others because the one you love loves them instead of you. Tenten decided she was going to leave Lee and go train deeper in the forest. She stood up, and then left Lee up in the tree alone.

A/N: I have to say Tenten I strongly disagree with you!


End file.
